Taboo
by EnigmaShady02
Summary: What's so wrong with falling in love with the same sex? Rated M for Yaoi, Mpreg., and Language. Pairing is EdxEnvy. Starts at the part in Research Laboratory 5 and onwards.
1. Taboo I

**Hey guys. Here's my new story. It's about Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood since I love this version better than the original. The pairing is going to be Ed x Envy so this is my first time writing Yaoi. This is of couse Rated M so expect some heavy stuff later on.**

**Writing yaoi is hard because I don't know much about how they love but I am going to try anyway.**

**Shoutouts to MarionX and his story Shades of Envy, Selvanic and his story Seeking Help, and lastly thoughtless dreamer with Expecting the Unexpected. So all of these stories have inspired me to make this story and I hope to live up to their expectations. I will not follow that much to the canon like my other stories so this will be a mish mash of ideas piled into one.**

**So I hope you like it and enjoy the story**

* * *

><p><strong>NigmaShady: What's up guys and welcome to my new story that I am doing.<br>**

**Envy: One question?!**

**NigmaShady: What is it?**

**Envy: Why the fuck am I with this pipsqueak?!**

**Edward: Exactly why the fuck am I with this androgynous bastard.**

**Envy: What did you say, chibi?**

**Edward: What did you say femboy.**

**The two were then at each other faces**

**Edward: You wanna go**

**Envy: I got no problem kicking your short ass.**

**NigmaShady: Quiet the fuck up!**

**I just sighed at what I had just seen.**

**NigmaShady: Now this is my story and I don't own you guys but I am in control of this story. Understand, bitches!**

**Edward: But-**

**NigmaShady: Just suck it up like a man and someone do the disclaimers for me.**

**Envy: EnigmaShady02 doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. The motherfucker doesn't want to use this story for profit. **

**NigmaShady: Thank you Envy. Now enjoy this story**

* * *

><p>Edward was bleeding on his forehead as he had just beat Slicer and had separated him into three parts. He was heavily breathing from the battle. He also just had a talk with Slicer about human beings.<p>

Slicer then said, "Ne, boy. I'm going to give you a parting gift." Edward looked up at Slicer as he continued, "The one who created the philosopher's stone and told us to guard this place is..."

Suddenly there was a figure that smiled as two blades then came out of the shadows and pierced the helmet of the older Slicer and was then destroyed. This shocked Edward and the younger Slicer alike as the blades retracted and a woman's voice was heard.

"That was close." The blades were then retracted at the hand of a woman who then said, "You can't talk about those things, 48." The younger slicer brother said, "Brother! Brother!"

The woman then had a malicious smile as she then used her other hand to release her blades and Edward could only watch as the woman's blade then hit the transmutation sign that killed Slicer and this shocked Ed.

Another figure came out who Edward couldn't figure out was a boy or a girl. The other person then said, "Huh? What's the Fullmetal runt doing here?" The woman then said, "What a troublesome child. How did you find out about this place?"

The younger Slicer was still hanging around despite being pierced by the woman as he repeated, "Bro...ther, bro... ther, " The other figure then stabbed the transmutation sign with a sword as he kept on stabbing the seal and said, "You're annoying, dumbass!"

The stabs just kept on coming as Edward was still shocked, "You guys were going to kill a precious sacrifice! Don't you understand?!" The younger slicer was trying to hold on but the stabs just kept on coming and coming, "What were you gonna do if you screwed up the plan?! Huh?!" The younger slicer died on the spot.

Edward then snapped to his senses and became angry as the figure placed the sword on top of his back and the woman came forward to where Ed was. Ed then stood up and said, "Who the hell are you two?! What plan?! What do you mean by sacrifice?!"

Ed was still seething and the person who Ed now thinks is a dude went near his face and carrying a delighted smile, "Oh? Chibi is ready to go."

Ed then reacted saying, "Quit calling me chibi!" Envy then said, "A chibi's a chibi, don't you agree?" Ed threw a kick that almost hit the guy but he dodged.

The guy then went back and said, "I don't like fighting. It hurts me if you get injured, chibi." Ed then put his hands together to activate his alchemy, "You're the one that started it!" The guy acting clueless said, "Huh? What did I do to make you angry, chibi?" Edward gained many ticks on his face and shouted, "Quit calling me CHIBI!" He then slammed it into the ground as Al smashed through the wall.

Ed then constructed a giant dome that covered the entire room and was halved into two places separating Ed from Al. Ed then shouted, "Al, are you there?" Al then responded, "Hai, nee-san. Who are these people?"

Ed then said, "I don't know Al but be careful. These guys are dangerous so for now we should fight them separately." Al then said, "Hai, nee-san. Take care." Al dodged three blades that the woman unleashed from her hand.

She then asked, "You know it would be easier to just give up and get your brother and run." Al said, "I know that but I have to follow my brother." She then said, "So instead of being an armored doll, you are an armored puppet." She then dodged a spear that was thrown by her by Al.

Al shouted in an angry tone, "Urusai." The woman then licked her lips, _Father said we shouldn't kill the sacrifices but he never said anything about having fun. _They both lunged at each other.

Back at the other side of the wall with Ed and the other person. They haven't moved but Ed was losing his patience.

"Hey, chibi. You think you should just quit and get out of here." That was the last straw for Ed as he did a flying kick which nearly hit the guy and he narrowly dodged the kick. He then said, "What the hell did you do that for?! Chibi." Ed gained another tick as he said as he was clearly pissed off.

"Seven times-" The guy interrupted and said, "Huh?!" Ed then shouted, "Seven freaking times you've called me a chibi. I AM NOT SO SHORT THAT HE CAN FIGHT A BEDBUG!"

The guy then started laughing while rolling around which made Ed even more pissed off, "Ha! I can't take it anymore, chibi! You're too funny for me to handle." Ed got even more pissed and he clapped his hands together as Envy stopped laughing and then Ed said, "Yeah, laugh all you want jackass. Because I am going to-" His transmutation stopped when his right arm fell.

"NANI!" Envy then was near Ed and said, "Well, today's my lucky day. So good night, chibi!" Ed then thought, _Shit! I'm going to get beaten up. I can't do shit with my right arm and I'm betting it's broken. Winry is going to kill me again. Wait! Think Ed! Think of what Al said the other day._

**Flashback**

"Hey nii-san." This woke up Ed from his usual nap, "Yes, Al." Al became quiet for a while and Ed became a bit worried, "What's wrong Al?"

Al looked like he was uncomfortable for what he was going to do. So he placed something in Ed's lap and Ed looked down and saw a gift. He then looked at Al who said, "It's for you."

Ed didn't think anything about it and just opened the gift. It was a book titled 'How to Fight People when you're Short.' Ed was trying to stem out his anger and asked Al, "What's this for?" Al answered, "Well I just wanted to give it to you. So you know in the case where alchemy or your automail fails. A little self defense can have a chance for you to run away."

Ed was going to rant about being short or he would kick the ass of anyone even if his automail failed but then he saw Al and he saw that it took him a lot of courage to do this without hurting his feelings.

Ed sighed and said, "Ok, Al I'll read it." Al said, "Really, nii-san, that's great!" Ed then sighed, "Wellwe got nothing to do anyway in Central so I guess I'll just read this to not get bored."

Al then went out of their hotel room and Ed was left alone as he started to read, _Hmm. When your opponent is going to give you a knee to the stomach, get closer to him and trip out his leg and push him. This is a basic self- defense move and is – BLAH BLAH BLAH! Time to go to sleep!_

And with that the younger Elric slept.

**Flashback end**

Now back to the real time, _Shit why didn't I have time to read the book. Ok, here goes nothing._

Ed then got closer to the guy and the guy thought, "Wha-" He was interrupted when Ed went near his face and tripped him but then Ed realized something, _Shit I forgot the next step. And why is he so heavy._

The guy then fell down on Edward and felt something really soft on his lips, _What the fuck is this?! Why is it so fucking good?! Maybe I should?!_

He then decided to enjoy this so he dug in and started using his tongue; _Hmm it's kinda sweet and what the hell?!_

He then had something in his mouth that was also making him hot and it made a bulge in his skort. He then thought, _Me Envy getting hot for something like this. I don't even know what I have in my mouth. Is this making me hard?_

His skort became uncomfortable, _Ha! I'm Envy and I'm lusting over something that's making me hard. I've never had this feeling in a long time. _Envy was a homunculus who has lived for over 175 years and he is really envy.

He then decided to release his mouth from the heated kiss and breathe, _Fuck it! This kiss I believe has gone over for a while. Time to see who this fucker is that makes me feel good. _He decided to open his eyes, _Holy fuck!_

When Envy opened his eyes and saw a red Edward who was only looking at him. Ed was beginning to talk, "You- you- you- you-" Envy decided to say, "You kissed me is what you're going to say, right."

Ed was still stuttering as when he heard that he blushed even more, "Why- why- why?" Envy just said, "Why?" Envy then started thinking, "Why?" He then had a light bulb in his head, "Because it felt so good, chibi. To have that feeling in me again. I want more now."

Ed couldn't get angry at the guy even though he said he was a chibi, he was still flustered, "Why it wasn't good anyway."

Envy then smiled and then pushed Ed down, "Hey what in the-" Ed almost died when the same guy was now on top of him and his face was near Ed's, "Then why are you blushing, then, huh?!"

Ed was then thinking of another reason why he didn't think it was good, he then had an answer, "Because you got my first kiss and-" Envy then interrupted him, "Then why did you kiss back."

Ed spewed blood and almost was on the verge of unconsciousness when he heard that, he then had a sudden thought, _Shit! I have to get out of here! Why don't my arms want to move and why is he so goddamn heavy!_

Envy then decided to get closer and Ed quietly said, "Please, don't-" Envy then shushed Edward by placing his finger on his mouth and said, "If you don't like it. Why aren't you fighting back, o chibi-chan?"

Ed was in disarray, _Come on move arms! Fucking move! Wait did he call me chan?_ Ed was getting flustered again, _No, no, no. Ed think of something else. Carbon, ammonia, oxygen, hydrogen-_ Ed's train of thought was stopped when his lips were very close to Envy's lips.

Envy then said, "I think I'll give you a gift, o chibi chan." Ed blushed again when he heard his name, "Oh do you like it when I call you that, chibi-chan." Ed then said, "N-no- no way!"

Envy then smiled as he got off of Edward, "You know I thought you were just a short brat, Hanareno." Edward snapped back to reality, "HEY I'M NOT SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T TOUCH A-" Envy interrupted him again by showing a calm smile, "But you can be a cute guy, Hanareno." This stopped Edward as he was flustered again.

Envy then said, "Back to the gift there is a price though but it won't concern body parts flying." Edward immediately stood up although slowly because he was still in pain, "Ok. I'll do it."

Envy then got close to him again, "Ok I have to tell this to you quietly. Otherwise my ass will be killed and even your ass, chibi-chan, will be killed as well. No matter how precious you are." Edward then said impatiently, "Ok, hurry it up."

Envy then got a serious face and Ed closed his eyes and opened them again when a familiar presence was on his lips again. He closed his eyes again and his body acted out on its own as he grabbed Envy and pulled him near and got even stronger with the kiss.

Envy was surprised and was taken back as he also became red. He then decided to feel around Ed's body and touched around his back. They then let go because Ed had to breathe.

Envy was blushing as was Ed and both were breathing heavily. Envy then said, "Envy." Ed responded, "What?" Envy then said after taking a breath, "That's my name. My name is Envy." Ed was going to speak but Envy spoke first, "I know who you are chibi-chan-" Ed was going to speak again but Envy spoke first, "-And no, I will not stop calling you chibi-chan."

Envy then continued, "All I will tell you, chibi-chan, is who I am and the person I was with. I am a homunculus created by my Father and I am the sin of Envy. The one with me is Lust."

Edward was shocked at the new information, "How-" Envy got closer and whispered to his ear, and "It's because of the philosopher's stone."

Edward again was shocked at what he learned; _The philosopher's stone can make life. Then maybe Al can get his body back._

Envy then cupped Ed's chin and made Ed look at Envy, this event made Ed blush, "Remember this chibi-chan. Homunculus are human but are just harder to kill. So if you fight one, you better make sure it's me. Because I might just give you the slip."

Ed then said, "Why are you telling me in the first place?" Envy then said, "Because I want you to trust me more and I'll tell you one more thing." Ed was about to say something but Envy got closer and got a chaste kiss and said to a blushing Edward, "I am the homunculus that is basically the best spy so I am everywhere and I'm watching you."

Edward blushed harder at that statement and didn't resist when Envy pulled him for another kiss but they stopped when the wall collapsed and revealed Al. Envy then said, "I'm sorry for this, chibi-chan." Envy then kneed Ed to the stomach making him fall down.

Al then shouted, "Nii-san!" He was then kicked aside by the woman known as Lust. Lust then spoke to Envy, "We have to burn this place down." Envy then replied, "Hai, but we have to get them out this place. Can't have the sacrifices die on us-" Ed's world became black as the last thing he remembered was on being Envy's shoulder and he saw his unruly hair as he whispered, "Beautiful hair..."

Envy blushed at that as he whispered, "Psst! Chibi! Psst! What the fuck did you just say?!" Suddenly, "ENVY!" He looked at Lust who was carrying an unconscious Al on her shoulders.

Lust then continued, "Let's get them out of here." Envy responded with, "Hai." They both proceeded to carry the Elric brothers out of Research Laboratory 5 while Lust starts the fire which caused an explosion.

Envy then followed Lust as they were both getting out of the crumbling laboratory. He then saw the unconscious Elric that is on his shoulder. He then thought, _He can be cute sometimes. I'll talk to you later chibi-chan and I will have my fun._

Maria Ross and Denny Brosch were outside and the two were fighting. "What do we do, Ross?". Ross then said, "I don't know Brosch. What do we do? The Elric brothers are still there. " Brosch then said, "We shouldn't have left after we saved Alphonse from that guy with the knife."

Ross then said, "Then why did we leave?" Brosch said, "Al said that we should get out of here and then he disappeared." Ross then said, "We're in so much trouble with Major Armstrong later."

The two then imagined Armstrong getting mad at them by showing his muscles and the two screamed for their lives until someone called out to them, "Hey! Hey! Are you two from Central?!" The two officers then looked to see Envy carrying the two Elric brothers.

Brosch then said, "Hai." Envy then said, "That's good. Can you bring these two out of here?! We didn't want to kill them because they're important."

Envy then handed them the two unconscious Elric brothers and was going to go but then said, "Hey you girl!" Ross then was surprised and said, "Hai!" Envy then said, "Tell the chibi that I'll continue where I left off later." Envy then disappeared from the two as Ross and Brosch got the two Elric brothers away from the destroyed Research Laboratory.

Envy then appeared with Lust as she said, "Envy what were you doing, earlier?" Envy then said, "What did I do" Lust said, "You know when you had Hanareno on top of your shoulders ad you blushed. Don't tell me that Envy the Jealous has a little crush on the pipsqueak."

Envy then said, "Hmm, me. You know I have better thing to do sister." Envy then said with a sadistic smile, "Anyways, I can tell that after this. It'll just be fun and I can't wait to torture and kill these pieces of garbage the way I want them."

Envy started sadistically laughing and all he could think about was, _Now what's my next trick to torture, chibi-chan!_

The two homunculus then left the scene with Envy just thinking of new ways of torture for Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>NigmaShady: Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and please check out my other stories.<strong>

**Envy: Ha! You're such a bitch for self-advertising your other works.**

**I just sighed and I looked at a blushing Edward.**

**NigmaShady: Yo! Edward, what's wrong with you?**

**Edward: Yo- you bastard! How dare you do this to me.**

**Envy was at the back of Edward and blew into his ear causing the blonde to blush even more.**

**Envy: I didn't know you were such a good kisser chibi.**

**Edward was just trying to say something but Envy got him and left the scene**

**NigmaShady: Yes! I knew it if I make this story filled with yaoi. It offers limitless possibilities for the two of them. Now excuse as I will now try to save Edward from being raped**

**NigmaShady: BYE BYE MINNA!**


	2. Taboo II

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you guys wait. I'm sorry I got preoccupied with school, The Fox and the Raccoon, depression, and my reading.**

**So I have come to tell you three things. First, I highly recommend you to read a masterpiece manga named Onani Master Kurosawa and also to read It's Kind of A Funny Story by Ned Vizzini(God bless his soul). They have changed my grand perspective of life and that a crazy man who is bad can do good things and change people.**

**Second, I was going to completely not do this story because not a lot of people liked it and I thought I was being a bad author which lands me into number three. All of my doubts were washed away when I got two reviews. The first review was from fullmetalfan2 which totally surprised me and in which I thank. **

**The second one was highly and astronomically impossible to fucking happen. Let me say that one of my dreams when I started being serious in writing fanfictions was for one person that I was inspired by to write a story to just either pm me or review and I would just fucking be happy. So I would like to give a special thank you to so much, MarionX! First off, I'm sorry I got your gender wrong. Second, HUGS X over 9000 for you. Lastly, third you have no idea how much that means to me. That single review got me out of my depression and made me happy so thank you. Words can't describe how I feel so, ='). So after reading my story read her story, Shades of Envy. It's a wonderful story technically a masterpiece for me since I favorite it. And I really, really, really hope it continues.**

**Anyways I dragged this author's note for as long as I can get. I just needed to get this off my chest **

**So back to the story**

Edward was in his hospital bed as his arm was still injured and he couldn't use his auto mail as the ones in his room were Maria Ross and Denny Brosch who apparently saved him after he was knocked out by Envy.

He suddenly blushed as he remembered, _Shit! Why am I remembering that asshole now?! _He suddenly remembered Envy's kiss on his lips. He poofed red and shook his head violently, _I don't know why that happened but- _He didn't know that he touched his lips, _It was kind of nice and his lips were-_

He then started banging his head backwards to the bed, _No! NO! NO! NO! _Brosch and Ross just sweat dropped then Brosch whispered to Ross, "Ne, Ross, what do you think is wrong with Hanareno." Ross then said, "I don't know he just started blushing and then... Oh my... You don't think?"

Brosch then knew from what Ross was talking about, "I don't know Ross, I mean even though he's short. He might get a girl because he's a state alchemist."

By then Edward stopped banging his head and then Brosch asked, "Ne, Hanareno, what happened to you in Research Laboratory 5?" Edward used all of his willpower to not blush, "Uru-" He then winced in pain from his arm.

It took a while but Edward then sighed as he finally calmed down, "So what happened to Research Laboratory 5." Ross then said, "Uh..." She then whispered to her companion, "How do we tell him" He then said, "Better tell him the truth."

Ed was growing impatient and had an angry tick, "Oy! What are you whispering about?! Tell me!"

The two officers simultaneously bowed, stood up straight and spoke at the same time, "We are sorry for our rude behavior later, Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ross then slapped Edward which made Ed (**AN: I don't know the face that Ed made in episode 9 so tell me so that I will revise it.**) shocked. Ross then said, "Doing whatever you wanted... If things had gone badly, you would have died!"

Ed was still shocked to hear this from Ross. She still continued, "Instead of trying to do everything by yourselves, rely on the people around you!" Ed then became depressed and didn't look at the two officers in front of him as Ross still continued, "It wouldn't hurt to trust your elders, don't you think?"

Ed still was depressed at learning from what Ross says. The two officers then straightened out and said, "That is all!" That shocked Edward as the two again spoke, "Please forgive our rude language and violence toward a higher- ranking officer, sir!"

Edward then said, "N-No... My fault..." He then returned back to his original state as Ross said, "Punishment... for the slap, sir?" Ed then snapped back and answered, "No, I wouldn't dream of it!"

The two then calmed down as they both thought that they would get punished for hitting and talking back to a high ranking officer. Ed sweat dropped, "Why do you guys try to be so considerate around me?"

Ross then answered, "Because being a State Alchemist is equivalent to being a major in the army." Brosch then nodded as Ed said, "I didn't get my state qualification for something like that. You guy don't need to be so polite to me, either."

Ross who became happy said, "Oh, really?" Brosch then said, "Wow, all those times have been a waste, haven't they?" Edward then thought, _What a quick change!_

Edward then reminded himself about Al, "Oh... now that I think about it, where's Al?"

In Central but in the underground and in his own chamber was Envy who was seriously pissed off. He then kicked the wall which made a hole.

_Why am I thinking of the chibi?! That fucking runt is so- _Flashes of the heated kiss suddenly appeared in Envy's mind and he blushed again and then he kicked another hole in the wall. _What the fuck is wrong with me?! Am I think of him?! Hah! There's no way I'm turning into a fucking homo!_

He then touched his body as he noticed the bulge in his pants. _What the fuck is wrong with me?! Ha!_

He then started beating up the poor wall as the door to his room was opened and out came the same woman who was with him at Research Laboratory 5. She then sighed, "What's the reason why you're doing this to a defenseless wall."

She then smiled, "Did something happen with the Hanareno brat, that you're not even telling me, Envy?"

Envy then snorted and said, "Shut up Lust. Stop meddling with other people's business, you bitch!"

Lust then had an angry tick on her face as she continued, "So to get back to the main reason. Why were you beating the wall?" Envy then answered, "I don't know I just felt like beating this up. I needed some stress release."

Lust then sighed and said, "Whatever just get out, Father is calling us and especially you." Envy then waved her hand, "Hai, hai. See yah bitch!" Lust then had an angry tick in her head and slammed the door closed creating cracks at the wall.

Envy then started laughing and rolling on his sides and then wiped a tear as he suddenly also had other flashes of Hanareno's face. _Maybe I'll visit chibi-chan after this._

Envy then left her room and started walking to where Father was. She then turned up to where he was and he saw Lust, Gluttony and Wrath there. He then asked, "Sloth's not back yet." Wrath then nodded, "He is still busy digging up the tunnels."

Envy then shouted, "Otou-sama, what's this all about?" Lust then said, "Oy, Envy, can you please shut up?! You're annoying and my sensitive ears will hurt."

Envy then had several ticks on his face and said in a mocking tone, "Oh I'm sorry for hurting your ears, old hag!" Lust then attacked Envy with some of her spears and Envy dodged them, "You know I'm just going to kick your ass." Envy then said, "Fine by me, obaa-san!"

Lust then gained several angry ticks on her face as she lunged and started attacking. Envy just kept on dodging but then he remembered when he had this much fun was teasing Edward. He just started blushing and his loss of concentration was fatal as Lust's spears stabbed Envy's kidneys.

She then retracted them as Envy started regenerating and a voice echoed throughout the room, "It is bad for children to be fighting in front of their father."

Lust stopped fighting and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry for my actions, otou-sama." Envy then said, "Yeah, me too."

A man with blonde hair with tubes in his back stood up and spoke, "It is forgiven. Now I have a specific job for you Envy."

"What is it, Father. Do I get to start another war, a bloody crest. Oh, all this destruction makes me so excited!" Envy said in excitement. Lust snorted, "Just another child waiting to play with his toys."

Envy was going to say something but Father's voice echoed throughout the entire room, "Enough!"

The two homunculus stopped arguing as Father continued, "Now for the job. Envy, since you are skilled at infiltrations, I want you to do an undercover mission-" Envy whined at this, "Please don't give me this, it's too-"

Father then coughed slightly and made Envy stop talking, "-now where was I. Oh yes. The undercover mission that you are to do is a long-term one. You are to watch over the precious sacrifices and make sure that they won't interfere with our plans."

Envy then asked, "So who is it? Is it the guy who looks exactly like you?" Father then smugly said, "No, no, Homenheim is somewhere but he isn't what I'm thinking about."

He then continued, "I heard that one of the research laboraties about the philosopher's stone. Was invaded by the Elric brothers." Envy then assumed, "So you want me to spy on the two Elric brothers, then."

Father then said, "No, no." He then pointed at Wrath, "Apparently Wrath has told me that the tall Elric brother just follows the other one. So the mission is for you to blend in and hopefully make the other Elric brother become companions with you and have him avoid this until the Promised Day. Then it is all good."

Envy was on cloud nine when Father told him to be with Edward, _Fuck yeah! This is a dream come true. Finally I can torture my beloved chibi-chan._

Edward suddenly shivered in terror as Al asked, "Nii-san, is something wrong?" Edward said, "Nah, there's nothing wrong." _Why do I feel like I'm going to be fucked up?!_

Envy then said, "I'll take it father." Father then said, "Ok, so get-" Envy immediately left the room and Father without saying a word just sat down in his chair and the rest of the homunculus left but leaving Lust to wonder, _What the fuck is wrong with Envy?! I want to find out_

It was late at night and there was a predator that was going to catch his prey. Envy got out of the sewers of Central and came out from an alley way.

Envy then shape shifted to a girl with long green hair and a very nice figure. (**AN: Basically Envy if he was a girl. This androgynous thing is really confusing me.**) He then headed towards the hospital; _Chibi-chan must be here. _She then entered the hospital and headed to the reception desk and asked, "Good morning, I am looking for someone."

The girl at the reception desk then looked up to see Envy in her form. "Oh, um, what's this person's name?" Envy then thought, _Shit! I don't know his name other than being the Fullmetal Alchemist. How do I deal with this?!_

An idea came to Envy's idea, _Maybe I should say he's my special someone. These human girls always like it when it's about relationships _(**AN: I am not saying that women are like this, it's just my experience from watching anime. Please don't hate me!**)

Envy then said, "He's the Fullmetal Alchemist-" The reception girl then said, "Um, I'm afraid people like that can't be visited without permission or are you close to him."

Envy confidently said, "Yes, he's my lover!" The reception girl then blushed, "Oh, ok, then he's in –um- the second-um- floor on the third door to the right." Envy then flashed a smile, "Ok, thanks, and may I ask?"

The girl then said, "Yes." Envy then said, "Are you perhaps, in love with the Fullmetal Alchemist." The reception girl then poofed read and fainted which caused several nurses to revive her.

Envy then went into the elevator and started laughing; _These humans are so easy and gullible. _She then got out of the elevator and then started walking the hallway of the second floor.

He then was in front of the door of where Edward was, _Gotta turn into a nurse, first before I go in._ Envy then turned into a nurse but had the same features before.

He was going to open a door, "Hey, who are you?" Envy then turned around and saw that there was a doctor with short brown hair and glasses and had tanned skin. The doctor then said, "Are you the nurse assigned to Edward Elric."

Envy was shocked, _So his name is Edward. Ok. _Envy then coughed a bit, "Yes, I am the new nurse here. I was also assigned to take care of Edward for the time being."

The doctor then said, "Oh, ok. Then can you get his brother out of here. Visiting hours are over." The doctor then proceeded to walk down the hallway.

Envy then sighed, _I knew humans are easy but I never realized that they were this dumb. _He then opened the door and saw the two Elric brothers talking to each other and they were unaware of him. He then saw his prey.

He smiled as he coughed to make his presence known. The Elric brothers instantly looked at the new nurse and Alphonse asked, "Oh, um why are you here?"

Envy then said, "I am here to tell you guys that visiting hours are over." Al then said, "Is that so?" Envy just smiled and nodded, then Al said, "Well, nii-san I'll be back in the morning. Have a good night." Edward then said, "You too, Al."

Al then opened the door and closed it as his footsteps where not in the hallway anymore. Ed then said, "So what are you here for, nurse. Is it time to check my diagnostics, take a blood sample, check my automai if it's ok, or a sponge bath."

Envy then smiled, "I'm here to see you-" He then let go of his girlish voice and with his normal voice, "-o chibi-chan!"

Edward in true horror could only say, "En...vy..." Envy then slowly walking and said, "I knew you remembered me."

Edward was sweating buckets at this point and he couldn't move because he was too afraid, "So... what are... you gonna... do to me."

Envy then had a sadistic smile as he was really close to Edward's bed and then whispered in his ear, "I'm going to have my fun with you."

Edward tried to move but winced in pain. Envy suddenly pounced on Edward and was on top of him and put all his weight on him to stop him from escaping. He then returned to his original form.

Envy then said, "I got you, o chibi chan~" Ed couldn't get out because his auto mail was useless and he was still injured. Fighting would be useless so he decided to wait for the opportunity.

Envy then placed his butt on Ed's crotch and the blonde suddenly turned red. Envy with still a sadistic smile on, "I knew it. You did remember me! I'm so happy to be here with..." He then blew hot breath on his neck which made the blond jump a little which caused his crotch to hit Envy's butt.

Envy then continued, "... you." Edward got redder when he heard that word and his heartbeat increased, "What... do... you want... with me?!"

Envy then said, "Can't you tell. I want to torture you." Edward was conflicted with his feelings, _What the hell is this. He's probably going to kill me but why am I so happy that he's with me right now. _Something was rising up from beneath, _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Go down! Hope he doesn't-_

Envy suddenly grinned, "I knew you were happy to see me but-" He grabbed a hold of Edward's boner and said, "- I didn't know you were this happy." As he licked his lips, Edward tried in all his willpower not to react to that, _-Fuck!_

Envy then said, "Maybe we'll have our fun now." Edward tried to resist but it was all stopped when Envy licked his collarbone causing him to shiver. Envy then said, "There's part one and here's the next part."

Edward didn't stop as Envy lifted off his shirt and threw it on the ground next to the bed. Envy then trailed Ed's body with slow kisses from his neck all the way to his stomach. He then teased Ed's right nipple causing the blond to moan, "E-En-vy... Ah!"

Envy then decided to nip the same nipple causing the response. He then looked at Ed's face which was red and sweating like crazy. He then sadistically smiled again, "How was it? Did you like it?! I can do more because you are mine." He said the last line with a growl. This caused the blonde to blush again.

Ed then thought, _Eh! Whatever! Fuck this! _Without word Ed grabbed Envy's head and pulled it towards him, "Hey, wh-" Envy was interrupted when Ed kissed his lips ferociously and his tongue just entered Envy's mouth.

He then swept Envy and ended up being on top of him. Not even minding the pain from his injuries. He heatedly kissed Envy as the homunculus was shocked, _I never knew that chibi-chan was like this. You can be a fun thing to play with._

The kiss lasted like forever between the two as their lips drew apart from each other with a trail of saliva on their mouths. Envy then said as Ed was still breathing heavily and blushing, "I'll give you that, chibi- chan, but-"

Envy then slightly punched him at the stomach and then he flipped him over and said, "-it's my turn now." Envy was about to savor Ed but stopped when Ed's finger was on his mouth, "First, why are you here anyway? I don't believe this is just to have fun with me."

Envy then sighed and said, "Who knew chibi-chan could be smart?" Edward had an angry tick, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T HAVE FRIENDS WITH WORMS!" Envy then started laughing and fell off the bed as he held his sides and started rolling around.

Ed looked at the laughing homunculus, "Uh... Envy."

Envy stopped laughing and stood up smiling as he wiped his eyes from the tears of joy. That sight made Ed blush deeper as he muttered, "Beautiful."

Envy trying not to blush because he heard that got back to the usual position which was him on top of Edward. He then said, "Fine. I'll tell you what I'm here for then can we get back to the fun." Ed then thought of his choices, _Do I go for the information?! What kind of question is that?! Of course, I'd do it. I'll endure his fun, for now._

Ed then said, "Ok, ok. Just give me what I need and I'll give you what I need." Envy then answered in a lustful tone, "Fine. Remember I get what I want."

Envy then cleared his throat, "After I destroyed Research Laboratory 5. We went back to our Father and he gave me a mission." Ed then said, "What kind of mission?"

Envy said, "My mission is-" The door suddenly opened and Al came in and said, "Oh, nii-san, I forgot something and-"

Al then saw the nurse he saw earlier and his brother topless and sweating. Al then said, "Nii-san... topless... nurse..." The armor then fainted and fell backwards as Edward immediately got his brother and Envy went back to his original form.

Envy then said, "Whew. Good thing I'm fast at doing this." Ed then sighed and gently placed his brother on the couch and went back to bed and looked at Envy, "So you were saying."

Envy then said, "-my mission is to be with you."

Ed then violently shouted, "NANI!"

**Well that's all for my new chapter and if anyone has any problems with the long ass author's note. That's just who I am and I said I needed to get this off my chest. **

**Thank you to anyone who has supported this story with a view, a favorite, follow, or a review or maybe even giving a private message. Thank you so much!**

**Signing off and see you guys.**

**Envy: Well since the author is gone. We can have our time, sweet Ed~ward-chan.**

**Edward: WHAT! I thought you were against this!**

**Envy: Well I was (Gets closer to Edward)**

**Envy: Until that kiss, chibi-chan!**

**(Edward then runs as Envy chases him.)**

**Edward: Author, help me!**

**Envy: No one is going to help you, chibi-chan. Prepare yourself.**

**NigmaShady: Not even going to try. That is for Conqueror of Shambhala. God that was a horrible one! Bye minna!**


End file.
